yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Illusion Ritual
| romaji_name = Iryūjon no Gishiki | trans_name = Illusion Ritual | image = BlackIllusionRitual-LED2-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Ritual | passcode = 41426869 | ritualmonster = Relinquished | effect_types = Effect | lore = This card is used to Ritual Summon "Relinquished". You must also Tribute a monster from your hand or field whose Level is 1 or more. | fr_lore = Cette carte est utilisée pour Invoquer Rituellement "Le Renoncé". Vous devez aussi Sacrifier des monstres depuis votre main ou Terrain dont le Niveau total est égal à min. 1. | de_lore = Diese Karte wird verwendet, um „Aufgegeben“ als Ritualbeschwörung zu beschwören. Du musst zusätzlich Monster von deiner Hand oder deiner Spielfeldseite als Tribut anbieten, deren gemeinsame Stufe 1 oder mehr entspricht. | it_lore = Questa carta è utilizzata per Evocare tramite Rituale "Abbandono". Devi anche offrire come Tributo, dalla tua mano o Terreno, mostri il cui Livello totale sia pari o superiore a 1. | pt_lore = Este card é usado para a Invocação-Ritual de "Renunciado". Você também deve oferecer como Tributo um monstro da sua mão ou do campo cujo Nível seja 1 ou mais. | es_lore = Esta carta se usa para la Invocación por Ritual de "Renunciado". También debes Sacrificar un monstruo en tu mano o Campo cuyo Nivel sea 1 o más. | ja_lore = 「サクリファイス」の降臨に必要。①：自分の手札・フィールドから、レベルの合計が１以上になるようにモンスターをリリースし、手札から「サクリファイス」を儀式召喚する。 | ko_lore = "새크리파이스" 의 의식 소환에 필요. ①: 자신의 패 / 필드에서, 레벨의 합계가 1 이상이 되도록 몬스터를 릴리스하고, 패에서 "새크리파이스"를 의식 소환한다. | dds_lore = Offer: Dark Eyes Illusion etc | eds_lore = This card is used to Ritual Summon "Relinquished". You must also offer monsters whose total Levels Stars equal 1 or more from the field or your hand as a Tribute. | tsc_lore = A ritual for summoning a Relinquished in return for a Tribute. For this, a Dark-Eyes Illusionist, etc., is needed. | rod_lore = A ritual for summoning a Relinquished in return for a tribute. For this, a Dark-Eyes Illusionist, etc., is needed. | gx1_lore = This card is used to Ritual Summon "Relinquished". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 1 or more from the field or your hand as a Tribute. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | eds_sets = Green Millenium Puzzle (Rare) Weekly Yu-Gi-Oh! - Set 2 (Rare) | gx1_sets = Rituals (Common) Invitation to the Dark (Common) Spellcaster's Dance (Common) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx02_sets = Never Give Up (Rare) | ntr_sets = Cursed Darkness (Common) | wc6_sets = Spell Ruler (Rare) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 13 | dds_number = 783 | tsc_dc = 0 | tsc_number = 783 | rod_dc = 0 | rod_number = 783 | wc6_dp = 3120 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0367 | action = Tributes as an effect | summoning = Special Summons from your hand | database_id = 4802 }}